


I'm Here

by dean_n_pie



Series: A Fic A Day [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Purgatory, cutesy cute, fotd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas comfort each other after nightmares. Post 8.07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> wow dis is short
> 
> sorry
> 
> so uhm this was written in like 5 minutes  
> and it probs sucks so uhhhhh :/
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy :)

Castiel still has nightmares about Purgatory. He wakes up sweating, twisted in the sheets, tears falling down his face. Dean tries to help, but he only saw half of Purgatory - he was never on the run from the Leviathans. At night, the only thing keeping Castiel sane is Dean curled around him whispering soft words in his ear.

"I love you."  
“You’re safe now.”  
“I’m here.”

Castiel holds tightly to Dean, refusing to let him go. He presses his face into Dean’s shoulder, and Dean pulls him closer. Castiel shudders, trying to compose himself. He moves closer to Dean, needing the comfort and security.

Dean lets him take whatever he needs, always gives whatever he asks for (and more).

And sometimes, on the worst nights, Castiel can hear Dean singing to him, softly and sweetly.

"Hey Jude,  
Don’t make it bad,  
Take a sad song,  
And make it better…”

Once Castiel asks why Dean sings him this particular song. Dean’s voice was cracked when he responded.

"My mom used to sing that to me whenever I had a bad day. It always used to make me feel better, made me feel loved. Thought it might do the same for you, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean continues to sing to Castiel after that.

On the good nights, they just lie there, taking comfort in each other and simply basking in the other’s presence. They are nestled like spoons, and they stay close throughout the night.

And then there are the nights where it’s Dean that needs the comfort. Whether the nightmares are about Hell, Purgatory, or Sam, Castiel always comforts him. On these nights, Dean doesn’t have to be the protector anymore. He can finally be taken care of the way he deserves. Cas will hug Dean close to him, and whisper the same words Dean whispers to him-

"I love you."  
“You’re safe now.”  
“I’m here.”

In some strange way, they work together, they complement each other. And neither of them would trade it for the world.


End file.
